I Promise
by dancing as the stars shine
Summary: After finishing high school in England, Massie Block is ready to grace the world with her presence once more. But with the Pretty Committee out of touch and scattered across the world, who will be there to catch Massie when she stumbles? How will her ex-boyfriends respond? Drama, heartbreak, friends, tears. Welcome to the club.
1. Introduction

I Promise

Introduction:

Massie Block: Is back from England, hawtter than ever and the world's next fashion legend and singing sensation! With the Pretty Committee scattered across the planet, who will there for Massie?

Alicia Rivera: Is traveling all over the world as a fashion mogul and dance company major. What will happen to Alicia's carefully crafted world when Massie lands on her radar?

Dylan Marvil: Is the host of the Daily Grind and a famous diet company's CEO. Dylan has worked too hard and too long to give it up, especially for Massie. Will she go back to living under Massie's thumb again?

Kristen Gregory: Is the US Olympic women's' soccer team's biggest star and is the head of the world's best soccer academy in Milan. Will everything crumble when Massie's ready to rule again?

Claire Lyons: Is traveling to the four corners of the earth shooting movies and press junkets as the best and most famous multiple Oscar-winning actress ever to set foot on the red carpet. What will happen when Massie demands to be queen bee again?


	2. Chapter 1

I Promise

Chapter 1

Heyyyy! I really really felt like writing about Massie and the PC's post-England and high school life. So I came up with this. Enjoy!

-starzz

_**Massie's POV**_

I giggled as I slid into the cool beige leather interior of the limo. My best friend Emma, burst into hysterics the minute Issac shut the polished door. "Mass, did you see all those reporters chasing after you?" Emma said while choking back her high-pitched laughter. "Emma Edwards, am I a fish?" I demanded. Emma immediately clammed up and shook her head back and forth violently.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Then why did you think I wouldn't 'sea' that?"

"Really, Mass?"

"Ha, I feel so proud."

Emma rolled her bright emerald green eyes and tossed her glossy black mane over her shoulder. "Mass, you just realized that you'll never be able to go to the Shopping Centre, or anywhere in fact, without being swarmed by reporters now that you've release your new single?" Emma stated matter-of-factly. I rolled my own amber eyes. "No duh, Sherlock."

"Um, Em?"

"Yup?"

"Did I tell you that I-I'm-"

"Gawd, Mass, spit it out already!"

"I'm moving back to Westchester!"

"Isn't that a town in Wales?"

"Em! NO! I'M MOVING TO WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

"WHAT?"

"My parents called."

"Hey, wasn't your last album called _Never New York_?"

"Seriously, Em? You're using the title of my album as ammunition?"

"Ugh, but I DON'T WANT YOU TO DITCH ME IN BLOODY ENGLAND!"

"Well, I don't want to leave either!"

"Can I go with you?"

"You? Come with me? To Westchester?"

"You got it."

"Your mum and dad won't mind?"

"Nah. J'adore travel anyways."

"Perf!"

"When do we leave?"

"Sunday."

"What?! That's only two days away! How the bloody hell am I supposed to pack everything?"

"You'll figure it out, you're a smart person."

"So… Did you tell Ella yet?"

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a no."

"You, Emma Edwards, just read my mind."

"Ha ha, very funny. You know how mad Ell can get if she misses out on gossip."

"I know, I'll tell her tomorrow."

"But, I can bloody guarantee that her mum and dad aren't going to let her go with you to New York."

"Yeah, Ell's gonna be hella pissed."

"Eh. That's life."

"Thanks for your vote of support, Em."

"Anytime, Mass, anytime."

That's right. Me, Massie Block, England's newest pop star and artist of bestselling albums _Promise _and _Never New York; _and now, my newly released single, _22; _was moving back to Westchester, New York. I was officially changing my address from England to New York. Huh, better update my Facebook page then.

_**Claire's POV**_

I sat down on a flat gray rock in my Sevens cutoffs, and Trina Turk peach lace camisole, and my good old navy platform Keds. I wiped my forehead, which was moist with the heat of an Australian summer. Yes, I, Claire Stacey Lyons, was in Down Under, shooting for my newest movie, _So You Like It Like That. _"Claire, are you alright?" I looked up to see my assistant Lindsay, hovering over me worriedly like a mother dog. "Yes, Lindsay, I'm fine." I sighed. No, I was not fine. I was about 5,000 miles away from the nearest five-star hotel, and was tired, sweaty, and ah-nnoyed. All I wanted to do was call down my private helicopter and go back to my hotel, where I could IM Cam in peace and air-conditioning. Funny, I actually wished I was back in Westchester for a split second. At least it was winter there. Today, the cast was just 'navigating the terrain for the shoot'. I wished we could've done the 'navigating' on a sunny coral reef with beautiful fish, instead of the dry wilderness. Being an Oscar-winning actress was so not easy. It was totally different from every fairytale that has been fed to a little girl. Sure, I got free unreleased clothing and makeup from the major brands and designers, unquestioned VIP passes, fame, and my face on every single billboard on Sunset Boulevard. But I just wanted some privacy and R&R.

And then there was Cam. I was always traveling for my next shoot, while he was at home in Westchester, and traveling as well as an international soccer star. I was so proud of him. But I was always constantly worried that Cam would cheat on me with somebody prettier, and it always bugged me ever since that episode of me accusing him of cheating on me with Nikki in seventh grade, all those years ago. I know I should trust him and all, but I've been seriously scarred ever since that episode. Back when I was in seventh and eighth grade at OCD and BOCD, I always had Massie to rely on. She was our leader, my leader, and she was the person who was always there for all of us in the Pretty Committee; even if we weren't always there for her. Then again, there is Layne. With a little help from Alicia in high school during her reign as BOCD's new alpha, Layna turned into the beautiful girl I always knew she was. We kept in touch, but we're drifting farther away now that I'm always traveling, and she's a major Broadway star. In fact, I haven't contacted the Pretty Committee in eons, even Kristen. Kristen and I were always the closest, out of all the girls in the at-one-time-fabulous Pretty Committee. Oh, there are times like these; and many more; where I wish with all my might that Massie was back.

_**Alicia's POV**_

I strolled down the dainty paved streets of London, glancing into store windows of cute British boutiques as I walked to the coffee shop where I was meeting with Stella McCartney, and I could nawt be late. Stella and I were meeting to discuss the release and inspiration of my newest fashion line; Flare, Flaunt, Flame by Alicia Rivera. It was going to be the hawttest new fashion-craze eh-ver. While I was in England to visit Stella, I found myself looking around the malls and the fame Shopping Centre for the one-and-only Massie Block. She was in all of the tabloids, but none of us in the Pretty Committee had really kept in touch with each other. Massie was now the aspiring singing sensation and new world-wide fashion legend. My heart tightened as I saw a newspaper with Massie's face on the cover under the headline: **BRITISH FASHIONISTA AND MUSIC TALENT: MASSIE BLOCK. **I shook away my thoughts. After all, I had a dance session the next morning, with America's best dance company, the Pittsburgh Ballet Theatre. I needed finish my meeting with Stella and get to the Heathrow Airport ay-sap. I missed Josh, but he was traveling with his international soccer team. My life was so jam-packed and stressful, I honestly wished that Massie was here to reassure me.

* * *

**Send in those OCs! I'm sorry if you wanted your entry to be in one of my other stories, but I decided to put them in this new one. Oh, and hawtjuicyaddict and FanFicFanticGurl, your OCs were put into this story. Hope you don't mind. **

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Reviews please!**

**-starzz**


	3. Chapter 2

I Promise

Chapter 2

Sooo sorry for not updating for so long! I'm sorry in advance for this crappy chapter, because I was tired and this wasn't very descriptive. Meh.

-starzz

_**Dylan's POV**_

I sighed with relief when I was finally able to collapse onto the buttery tan leather couch in the living room of the Greek-inspired villa I shared with my steady boyfriend, Chris Plovert. Munching on fat-free popcorn (no butter or salt at all), I flipped through the channels on the black 240 inch plasma TV until I came to _The Voice._ A heartbeat later, I saw Massie up on the television screen, clutching a microphone and confidently singing. My heart clenched, but I reminded myself that I was the CEO of a famous diet company, Marvil's Marvilous Diets; and had taken over as host of my mother's morning talk show, _The Daily Grind._ I told myself over and over again that I was extremely successful in my life, and that I didn't need (or want) to be controlled by Massie Elizabeth Block anymore. Soon, Chris sauntered into the room texting on his iPhone 5.

"Hey!" I greeted cheerfully, mustering my energy to put on a winning smile.

"Hey, Dyl. Busy day, huh?" he said, not even glancing up from his glowing phone.

"Mmhmm."

"Sooo… Who are you texting?"

"Uh-um, just Cam and Josh," he stuttered. Now he was looking up, looking everywhere except me.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Whatevs."

Chris looked noticeably relieved, and I squinted suspiciously. He had no reason at all to be nervous because I was asking who he was texting. As soon as I put my attention back to the TV, Chris bolted like I had chicken pox or something. I respected his privacy, but that was just strange. Maybe I'll take his phone and scroll through his messages later…

_**Kristen's POV**_

I walked out of the academy locker room holding my gym bag, when my phone rang.

"Hullo?"

"Hey Kris."

"Adeline."

"You got it, girly."

"Ugh, Adeline, do NAWT call me 'girly'."

"Gawd, fine. Chill, Kris."

"What do you want?"

"A bunch of us are going to Madame's to get gelato. You want?"

"Nah. Gotta go back to the dorms."

"Awww… Fine, go have fun by yourself then."

"GOOD BYE, ADELINE."

_Click._

_Finally! _I thought. Adeline was a close friend of mine on the US women's soccer team. She was also the most ah-nnoying person eh-ver to step on Earth. The US women's soccer team sent the team to Milan to practice and stay at the infamous Fortresante International Soccer Academy. _If I change fast, I can get to the Fashion Quadrilatero before Adeline will notice me. _I thought. I really wanted to hit some of the stores and maybe get a new Prada bag before the academy closed its gates. Nah. I'll just IM some friends back home in my dorm. Too lazy to go through all the fuss. I thumbed open my contacts tab on my iPhone. My thumb hovered over Claire's name. I wanted to talk to her; I wanted to hold onto what was left of the Pretty Committee. She'd given me that number years ago. What if it changed? _Oh well. YOLO, right? _I took a deep breath and punched Claire's name. I held the phone to my ear and listened to the ringing. Finally, somebody picked up.

"Kris?" It was Claire.

"Ehmagawd! Claire! I missed you!" I could hear Claire chuckling on the other side.

"Missed ya too, Kris."

"Have you contacted Leesh or Dyl? Maybe even Massie?"

"Uh…no." I could hear Claire sighing.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Stuck in the middle of nowhere in Australia."

"What!? You get to go to Australia?!"

"Yep. Be jealous, Kris." I giggled lightly. I felt happier than I had felt in days, no; weeks.

"Lemme try calling Dyl."

"Kay."

I hesitated, but punched in Dylan's number anyways. A ring later, Dylan picked up.

"KRIS!" I rubbed my ear but grinned.

"In the flesh. Claire's on the line too."

"Ehmagawsh! Kuh-laire is on too! Lemme talk to her!" I rolled my narrow aquamarine-eyes, but entered Claire.

"Hey, Dyl."

"KUH-LAIRE!"

"Ouch."

I could hear Dylan giggling uncontrollably.

"Soo… Kuh-laire… how's your life?"

"Okay, I guess. Shooting movies, traveling, press junkets, you know; all the things an Oscar-winning actress does."

I let out a snort at that one. I heard Dylan chortle too.

"So Dyl… how's your life?"

"It's fine, I'm just the CEO of a famous diet company, and the host of _The Daily Grind._ Nothing too exciting."

I could practically hear Claire's playful eye-roll on the phone. Dylan panned her unwavering attention back to me.

"What about you, Kris?"

"Eh, you know, made the US soccer team, got shipped off to Milan to a soccer academy."

"Wow, our lives are so uninteresting now." Claire joked.

"Dyl, can you get Leesh?" I asked.

"Hmm… Maybe… She gave me this number sooooo long ago; and you know how many phones she goes through." Dylan said skeptically.

"Puh-lease! At least try, Dyl!" Claire chimed in.

"FINE, Gawd."

I heard beeps as Dylan typed in Alicia's number, and static and more ringing as it dialed Alicia's number. Maybe this would work.

_**Massie's POV**_

I sat at my makeup vanity in my dressing room breathlessly, staring at the phone. I wished I would just call the ex-Pretty Committee. But somehow, something held me back. Emma bounced into the room in Jimmy Choo stilettos checking something off on a clipboard with a purple fuzzy pen. Emma quietly sang verses from my newest single, _22._

"_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters__  
__And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh__  
__It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight__  
__To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh__  
__Yeaaaah__  
__We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time__  
__It's miserable and magical oh yeah__  
__Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh__I don't know about you but im feeling 22__  
__Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you__  
__You don't know about me but I bet you want to__  
__Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22__It seems like one of those nights__  
__This place is too crowded too many cool kids__  
__It seems like one of those nights__  
__We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping__  
__Yeaaaah__  
__We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way__  
__It's miserable and magical oh yeah__  
__Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh__I don't know about you but im feeling 22__  
__Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you__  
__You don't know about me but I bet you want to__  
__Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22__I don't know about you, 22, 22"_

"Em!" I cut her off abruptly.

"WHAT?! I was just getting to my favorite part!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes and lifted an indigo tube of Nars mascara to my already-shellacked lashes.

"Em, have you packed yet?"

"Almost all of it; I'm still trying to figure out how many Louis Vuittons it will take to transport my entire wardrobe." Emma shrugged and coated her bow-shaped lips with some glittery fruit-scented gloss and dusted her pale-but-not-freaky-vampire-pale face with bronzer. I stared at her incredulously while Emma continued to rummage through my makeup collection carelessly.

"Em! Are you serious!? We leave tomorrow!"

"Your point is?"

"MY POINT IS THAT WE'RE LEAVING TO SOMEPLACE HALFWAY ACROSS THE PLANET AND YOU'RE NOT PACKED YET!"

"Well, did you tell Ella YET?"

"Um…no."

"Massie! She's gonna get hella pissed!"

"Yeah, but not at me. I'm the alpha, and you know that Ell doesn't care about sabotaging her alphas." I pointed out bluntly. _Unlike Alicia,_ I thought bitterly, remembering all those times she walked out on the PC because I was Lycra-ing; and those times she tried competing for the alpha role in seventh and eighth grades. _No use hanging onto old memories…_ I grimaced. Emma rolled her eyes and plopped my canary-yellow quilted Chanel makeup purse onto my lap. "Either way, you've got to tell her today. And by today, I mean tonight." Emma stated. I rolled my amber eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

"Why? So you can use me as a human shield if Ell throws something at you?"

"Yup."

"I feel so loved."

"You should."

Only a couple more hours, and I'll be at the Heathrow Airport with Emma next to me, boarding a flight to the place I vowed never to return to. Heck, I even made an album about it.

_**Alicia's POV**_

I was rummaging through my black Marc Jacobs motorcycle bag for a tube of gloss when I bumped into some girl with glossy black hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. "Ex-cuh-use-a-meh!" I snapped. I was pissed, because Stella had rejected my best design. She said it was 'too main-stream, boring, unnoticeable'. Damn, that got me so pissed, I snatched up my drawings and walked out on Stella McCartney. Heck, you can guarantee that I'm not buying anything from Stella McCartney at the mall anymore. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" The girl shrieked. Another girl with long chestnut locks, fierce amber eyes, and a look of shock on her face strutted up next to the other girl.

"Alicia?"

"Massie?"

"In the flesh."

"EHMAGAWD!" I screamed, so loud that a few old ladies by the bathrooms whipped around in their wheelchairs to glare at me. Whatevs.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-screamed.

"Going back to Westchester." Massie replied matter-of-factly while dragging a tube of Pomegranate Infusion Glossip Girl across her perfect pout.

"Why?"

"My mum and dad called." Massie shrugged, as if she moved across the world every day.

"Anyway, where are you going, Leesh?"

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

"Ehmagawd, why?" She said, wrinkling her tiny-ski-jump nose.

"Dance company practice." I shrugged.

"Achem?" The other butted in.

"Ehmagawd! How rude am I? Leesh, this is my best friend; Emma Edwards." My heart did a little leap when I heard the words _best friend,_ because I used to be Massie's best friend; before she moved to England. But that was before, and this is now.

"Heyyy, I'm Alicia Rivera." I smiled and offered my hand.

"Great to meet you, Alicia! I'm Emma."

"So I've heard."

"Yep. Hey, let's get seats together on the plane!"

"Mass, is your plane to Westchester on American Airlines flight number 3649?"

"Yes…"

"Same!"

"Wait, I thought you were going to Pittsburgh."

"Yeah, but I'm stopping at home to see Josh before he goes to compete in Spain."

"Ah."

I couldn't believe it. The Massie Block, my main competitor and; _dare I say it; _role model. And she was going back to Westchester. I was still processing this in my head when my iPhone rang. Loud. It was…Dylan. My head spun. Why was she contacting me? Eh. I pressed _accept_ and put it on speaker phone so Massie could talk to Dylan too.

"Dyl?"

"Leesh!"

"Hey Leesh!" a familiar perky voice called.

"Kris?" I asked, sharing an _ehmagawd-what-the-hell-is-happening _look with Massie and Emma.

"Hi Leesh!" Another super familiar voice piped out of the speakers.

"KUH-LAIRE?" Massie and I yelped at the exact same time.

"Apple-C!" I called, thwacking Massie on the arm as hard as I could.

"Is that Massie?!" Claire squealed excitedly.

"Uh, no. This is Sherlock Holmes." Massie chided with an eye-roll. _Oh, Massie. _I could clearly make out Kristen's phlegmy cackle, and Dylan's funky snort, mingling with Claire's high-pitched giggle. On the other line, we heard some clicking and then Dylan's voice. "Girls, meet at my place at 5:30 PM tonight. I texted the address to you. Over." And with that order, Dylan promptly hung up. I glanced at Massie. She was whispering quietly with Emma, while Emma was busy typing something on her iPhone. Right. 2535 Sycamore Street at 5:30 PM.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Send in those OCs! I'm gonna need it!**

**-starzz**


	4. Chapter 3

I Promise

Chapter 3

WARNING: This chapter might be rated M, but not really. Just taking precautions. Things do get heated up here.

_**Dylan's POV**_

I glanced at the glowing screen of my iPhone. 4:30 PM. Ugh. Chris was out…somewhere. He left his phone on the kitchen counter, and now would be a good time to take a peek at his messages. I snatched his iPhone off the counter and scrolled through his messages. My heart pounded with rage, sadness, and something else I couldn't name. It was some girl named…Olivia Ryan.

**Chris: **Hey sexy.

**Olivia: **Hey! Can you meet my house around 3:30?

**Chris: **Why? ;)

**Olivia: **You know why. ;)

**Chris: **I'm guessing a make-out session?

**Olivia: **Maybe even a little more… ;)

I gagged at Olivia's last text. Attached was a picture of Olivia's…boobs. Holy crap. Chris was cheating on me with that slutty bitch, and she was going to seduce him! Oh. My. Freaking. God. Shaking with anger, I stomped out the door in my caramel riding boots and literally jumped into my blue Porsche convertible. Minutes later, I was driving down Buckeye Drive, Olivia's street. I screeched to a stop in front of house number 25. I stormed up the lawn, flattening blades of grass with the heel of my riding boots as I marched up to the window. Luckily, Olivia's room was on the first floor, so I wouldn't have to do any gymnastics to get up to the second floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chris's black Mercedes parked on the driveway. Holy crap. I peered into the pristine glass window and gasped. Chris and Olivia were kissing, nearly swallowing each other's jaws. Their arms wrapped around each other; they fell onto Olivia's white comforter on her four poster bed. Slowly, Olivia slid her hands off Chris's neck, and slid them into his Diesel jeans. She expertly began to unbutton his pants, all while sliding out of her too-short miniskirt. For a minute, Chris stopped making out with Olivia to look into her blue eyes and ask, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Olivia smiled devilishly and pulled down his plaid boxers. "Definitely." She threw her shirt off, along with her bra, and pushed her A cups into Chris's face. Chris flipped her beneath him and slowly began to press into her. I did the thing that was most sensible in times like these. I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I could've shattered all the windows in Westchester with that scream. Chris looked up, panic so clear on his face, it could've been written with neon Sharpie. He quickly pulled himself off of Olivia, and stumbled to pull up his boxers and jeans. Olivia just sat up in bed, sliding her thong back up. Olivia's wide blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I could practically feel the flames shooting out of my eyes and ears; the way they do in cartoons. I glared at him; my green eyes the color of the sky right before a hurricane. Oh, a storm was coming alright.

"CHRIS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" I screamed indignantly.

"I-I w-wa-was ju-just…" He stuttered, but no excuse could cover what I saw. I was permanently scarred for life. Of course, anybody would, if they saw their boyfriend about to have sex with a slut. Of course, Olivia strutted outside, still in her pink thong. "We were having sex." Olivia shrugged carelessly. Chris glared at her. "Olivia!" He turned to me; still stumbling over words. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"ENOUGH! WE ARE SO OVER! GO CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT SLUTTY BITCH IF YOU WANT, BECAUSE WE ARE SO OVER!" I shouted. With that, I tromped back to my car. On the way down the driveway, I kicked Chris's Mercedes. Hard. With the heel of my riding boots, I left a satisfying deep dent. "Hey!" He shouted, shaking his fist at me angrily. "Whoops. My bad." I jumped in my car, flipping him and Olivia off while driving away. Once I was home, I threw his phone out the highest window. Down below, I heard the satisfying crack of glass. I tossed all of Chris's clothes out of the window, too. I chucked everything that was his, from him, and to him out of that window. I whipped the Tiffany rose gold heart-key drop necklace he had given me for my last birthday down into the pavement too. When I had cleansed the house of everything that reeked of Chris, I sobbed in my room while curled up in pretzel pose, on my fluffy king-sized bed. My life was officially hell.

_**Massie's POV**_

When we (as in me, Emma, and Alicia), my phone rang to "Primadonna" by Marina and the Diamonds.

_Primadonna girl, yeah__  
__All I ever wanted was the world__  
__I can't help that I need it all__  
__The primadonna life, the rise and fall__  
__You say that I'm kinda difficult__  
__But it's always someone else's fault__  
__Got you wrapped around my finger, babe__  
__You can count on me to misbehave-_

I dug my phone out of my white Marc Jacobs calfskin tote. It was Ella. She was probably still pissed that I didn't tell her sooner; like all good betas would be.

* * *

…**Flashback…**

Ella strutted into my room, where Emma and I were getting ready for our weekly sleepovers. I was unrolling a D&G lavender silk sleeping bag while Emma was painting her nails with Essie's In the Cab-ana polish. Emma waved at Ella when she walked in, air-drying her Caribbean blue manicure.

"Ell, you might want to sit down." I took a deep breath. Ella looked confused, but obediently plopped down on a light green sleeping bag in her emerald-green silk Calvin Klein pajamas. Toying with her layered black hair, Ella patiently waited for me to speak while spraying her wrists with Coco Mademoiselle.

"I'm moving back to Westchester, New York." The spritzes of perfume stopped abruptly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She shrieked.

"I'M MOVING BACK TO WESTCHESTER, NEW YORK, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, THE PLACE CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS DISCOVERED, USA-"

"I KNOW WHERE AMERICA IS!" I rolled my amber eyes. Ella looked bewildered, her coffee-brown eyes darkening to black; something that often happened when she was mad. I tried reading Ella's emotions, but her face remained placid. I huffed in exasperation. Ella was too good at hiding her emotions. Finally, she calmed down. Sighing, she began to paint her nails with Essie's Leading Lady.

"When are you leaving?"

"Uh…"

"Tomorrow!" Emma piped up from her iPhone. I glared Gilette Venus-sharp eye-daggers at her.

"WHAT?!" Ella's eyes began to darken again.

"Is she going with you?!" Slowly, I nodded. Ella huffed and began to whine.

"How come she gets to go?!"

"'Cause she can."

"My mum and dad will never let me go!"

"Exactly, darling."

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Mass!"

"As much as it pains me to say this, I'll miss you too."

"Hey!"

"Haha, just kidding!"

"Thought so."

The rest of the night, I could still see Ella's pout and frown. I don't know what else I will have to sacrifice.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**Send in your OCs! Reviews please! Thanks for reading!**

**-starzz**


	5. Chapter 4

I Promise

Chapter 4

Hai there. I am sooooo sorry for not updating in a loooonnnnggg time. WARNING: Language in this chapter is a little more mature. Be prepared. Hope you like this chappy though...

-starzz

_**Massie's POV**_

I carefully stepped out of the limo and waved good-bye to Issac before slamming the door. I linked arms with Alicia and Emma, strutting down the street with out purses swinging and heels click-clacking in synch. I froze in the middle of the dreary gray cement sidewalk. Chris Plovert was pounding on the door of a white three-story mansion; all while shouting Dylan's name and begging her to reconsider. Reconsider what? Not being able to bear not knowing gossip, I ditched my heels and sprinted up to the door. As Emma and I were running, (Alicia ditched her sexy saunter in favor of a moderate jog and was trailing a few feet behind us) I saw a silver Mercedes Benz roll up beside the sidewalk. For a split second I wondered who those people were, or what they were doing here. Then four guys about my age literally kicked open the doors of the Benz and dashed up to the porch. Sadly, some stupid idiot wasn't watching when he was going, and smacked right into me.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU IDIOT!" I screeched.

"What the hell?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT! OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I TEAR YOU TO PIECES WITH THIS HEELS!"

Arms up in surrender, the guy backed up and cocked his head.

"Do I know you?"

"Hmm…let me think…NO. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY."

"Are you sure you don't know me?"

I studied his heart-melting puppy dog brown eyes and shaggy golden hair. There was something oddly familiar about this player… I just couldn't place my finger on it. I found him studying me with the same concentration. Suddenly, a glimmer of recognition flashed in those big brown eyes. Blondie opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Alicia screamed, "Josh!" after she had finally caught up with me and Emma and flung herself into a Hispanic-looking boy's arms. I stared at the boy, noting his dark wavy hair, olive skin, and cherry-red lips. Recognition dawned on me.

"Josh?"

"Massie?"

"Yep."

"Massie?"

Another smooth voice cut into our conversation. Another boy with inky-dark waves and mismatched eyes; one blue and one green spoke up from next to Blondie. There was a blonde girl with platinum waves and cornflower blue eyes on his arm. I'd know that boy anywhere.

"Cam?"

"Present."

I realized, that if that was Cam, then the blonde on his arm must be…

"CLAIRE!"

"MASSIE!"

Claire tore herself away from Cam and dashed up to me. She screeched to a stop in her strappy ivory criss-crossed stilettos. Claire opened her tanned arms and enfolded me in a bone-crushing hug. I was shocked. I examined Claire from head-to-toe, from her pretty platinum wavelets to her sparkling chandelier diamond drop-earrings to her azure Chanel halter dress to her Marc Jacobs kitten heels.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"Yesssss!"

Blondie grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. He had a cocky smile plastered on his pretty face, but his eyes shone with shock and happiness. He looked me straight in my amber eyes and asked me,

"Don't you remember me, Massie?"

"Nope."

"Massie, I'm-I'm," he hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"I'm Derrick Harrington."

My world spun. No. Not possible. The Derrick Harrington. My first boyfriend. The one who dumped me at Skye Hamiltion's eight grade party. No. No. No! This could NOT be happening! My breath began to quicken, and I thought I was going to faint right there and then. I teetered in my yellow cork wedges and clutched Claire's arm.

"Claire, pinch me as hard as you can." I commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Please!" Claire looked confused, but pinched me on my arm hard with her glittering gold Essie-manicured nails. I gasped with pain. This was so real. But the pain brought me back to earth. I face the lot of them.

"Wait, why are you guys here anyway?"

Cam cleared his throat nervously, and Derrick nodded at Chris, who was still desperately pounding on the door. I turned on Derrick.

"What happened?"

"Chris texted us because he told us Dylan is hella mad at him."

"Why?"

"She saw him having sex with..."

"WHO?"

"Olivia Ryan." Derrick winced slightly while choking out that bitch's name. So she was the one who made one of my friends miserable. That bitch is sure as hell going to pay. I stormed up to the door, and grasped Chris's wrist. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Massie?"

"I'm here."

"Oh, thank God you're here, can you get Dylan to-" I cut him off by twisting his arm and kicking him to the wood floor of the porch. I kicked him in the stomach with the heel of my wedges for good measure. Damn, I wished I was wearing my three-inch heels right now. Chris groaned in pain and Derrick rushed up to me.

"Massie! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'll make him and Olivia pay, sure as hell. Stay out of it." I said in a menacingly quiet tone. Alarm flashed in his brown eyes and he backed away slowly. I bent down so I could talk to Chris. Reminding myself to begin in a semi-friendly way for the sake of the audience…I began.

"YOU FUCKED UP ASSHOLE! YOU JERK! WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HELL ALREADY!? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL WILL MAKE YOU EXTREMEMLY SORRY FOR EVERY TIME YOU CHEATED ON DYLAN! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, SON OF A FUCKING BITCH, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LIVING BEING, IDIOTIC JERKFACE, FUCKING ASSHOLE, YOU FUCKING CHEATER! I SWEAR, IF YOU AREN'T BEGGING FOR MERCY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU; MY NAME IS NOT MASSIE ELIZABETH BLOCK! YOU DICKFACE! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FUCK OLIVIA?! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU CAN FUCK? GO FUCK YOURSELF ALREADY! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER DATE ONE OF MY FRIENDS AGAIN. IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS, I SUGGEST YOU NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR ASS KICKED BY ME; AS I AM GOING TO DO NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME CHRISTOPHER PLOVERT?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF EVERYBODY'S LIVES, ESPECIALLY DYLAN'S! GET AWAY FROM THESE PEOPLE YOU BITCH-FUCKING, JERKFACED GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING ASSHOLE?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

I'm giving you the accurate description. I exploded. By the time I was done with my raging rant, Alicia, Claire, Cam, Josh, Derrick, and Emma were staring back at me with their jaws dropped on the ground and cemented there. I dusted my hands off, indicating that my work was done. I kicked Chris once more, digging my heels into his flesh. "Go to hell, asshole." I hissed. Chris nodded and ran off to hide in the Benz. I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head in a _yep-I-so-just-did-that _way. Emma began to whistle and clap appreciatively. Alicia smiled and clapped furiously. Claire smiled as soft semi-smile but ran up to me and hugged me. Cam, Josh, and Derrick were still standing there petrified with their mouths glued and nailed to the wooden porch steps. My work was definitely done. I saw a flash of bright red in a window on the second floor and was rewarded by Dylan's Invisalign-commerical-worthy-grin. Josh finally woke up from his awe-motivated trance, and shook his head. I bet you big money he was reminding himself to never hurt Alicia, or that would be him. Cam shook himself awake and gazed at Claire in a new light. Derrick gulped nervously and stared at the sky. I bet he was thinking about taking back what he said about calling me immature in seventh grade.

"I didn't know you had that in you, Massie." Derrick grinned lazily, still partially shocked from my outburst. Josh and Cam shared a panicked look but still nodded as well. Dylan opened the door a crack and peered through the tiny sliver of space with one jade green cat eye.

"Dyl! It's me! Let me in!"

"Massie?"

"Yes!"

"Me too!"

"Uh, who's that?"

"Oh, that's Emma Edwards, my best friend."

"And of course, we can't forget Alicia."

"Hola chica."

Dylan grinned despite her teary bloodshot eyes and let the lot of us in. Even the boys. As soon as we stepped in, we noticed Dylan's Macbook Pro on the white marble kitchen island. Kristen was waving from it.

"Heyyy!"

"Kris! Why aren't you here?"

"Whoops, I forgot to tell you that I'm in Milan. So instead, I'll be joining you through iChat."

I smiled. I clapped my hands, the charms of my gold Tiffany charm bracelet clanging together. "The Pretty Committee is now re-assembled!" I announced.

"Anyway, Dyl filled me in about Chris and Olivia over iChat already. But I did hear you screaming at Chris and calling him a dickhead and an asshole. You were pretty loud, Mass." I giggled.

"Somebody had to destroy him. Might as well be me. That's what I'm good at anyway."

"True that."

Dylan came back in and plopped down on the couch. The Pretty Committee plus the Macbook squeezed in next to Dylan as tears started to roll down Dylan's flushed cheeks. The soccer boys awkwardly sat on the stools in the bar behind us. I could practically feel Derrick's heat as he sat in the stool directly behind me. Coincident? I think not. Once Dylan calmed down enough to speak, she began to tell us what happened in a wobbly voice.

"Okay, so Chris was acting weird one day when I asked him who he was texting. I got suspicious, and scrolled through his messages earlier when he was gone. There were a bunch of slutty messages from Olivia; and so I drove to Olivia's house, and saw they kissing and about to have sex in her bedroom. I screamed when I saw them, and Chris was trying to come up with some pathetic excuse while Olivia was strutting around in her thong. Then I screamed at him and told him that we were so over and I kicked his car and left a dent as I was leaving. I threw everything that was his, including his phone and clothes; out of the highest window on the third floor."

We were all silent. Oh. My. Freaking. God. Oh. My. Freaking. God. I glanced behind me at the boys; and found Cam squeezing Claire's hand while Claire was starting to cry. Josh was massaging Alicia's shoulders as Alicia started to hyperventilate. And Kristen honked her nose on a hanky over in Milan. I swiveled in my chair to face Derrick. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, and he involuntarily grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I jerked my hand away from him quickly. Derrick looked hurt, and I sneered.

"You really think that you can just woo me like that after you called me 'immature' in seventh grade? You really think that I'm going to fall for you again? You really think I forgave you after all these years?"

"Well, yea-"

"NO."

Silence.

Derrick clammed up and took an interest in studying the marble countertop. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dylan; who was studying us with am amused expression.

"After all these years, you really haven't changed have you, Massie?"

"I changed, I really did. Just in some ways you'll never see."

* * *

**Did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Reviews please!**

**This chapter was really intense... Hope it was good though...**

**-starzz**


	6. Chapter 5

I Promise

Chapter 5

I really wanted to do Derrick's POV, but make sure to PM me to tell me which POVs you want to hear. Enjoy!

-Anastasia

_**Derrick's POV**_

_Did she really hate me that much? _I thought as I dejectedly stared at the gleaming marble. Claire's phone rang to the tone of Christina Aguilera's old song, "Beautiful"; shaking all of us out of our thoughts.

"_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no-"_

Claire checked the caller ID and groaned. Massie cocked an eyebrow and leaned over to see who it was. Claire rolled her eyes and said, "That's my agent. I took a few days off from a shoot I was doing in Australia to get here, and now they've sent a limo to bring me up to the airport." Cam sighed sadly, and walked Claire to the door. Before she got out of the door, Cam spun her around and planted a sweet kiss on her glossy lips. Claire grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek once more before skipping out the door. I stuffed down my jealousy. I just wished that it was me and Massie over there. But judging from the way spat at me five seconds ago, she so did not want a kiss. But what she didn't know was that I've wanted to get back together with her ever since the second I left her standing there alone at Skye's stupid party. After Massie and the Pretty Committee made sure that Dylan was okay, Alicia hugged Josh good-bye, Cam strolled out the door, Kristen logged out of iChat, Dylan tore up the stairs, and Massie flounced out the door with Emma without another glance or word at me.

I hurriedly jogged out the door and caught up to Massie right before she was about to slide into the limo which Issac was at the wheel. I grabbed her hand before she was about to slam the door. Massie glared at me in disgust but let me hold her hand. Surely that was a good sign. I hope. Massie glared at me, her amber irises fierce and angry.

"What do you want, Derrick?" she spat angrily.

"Can I just explain?"

"Explain what?! How you want to be with me again just because I'm a famous songstress and fashion trender?!"

"Please! Just hear me out, Massie!" I heard her voice lose its diamond-hard edge and soften. I almost never used her first name; only when I was serious. And those moments when I was serious were _really_ rare.

"Why should I?"

"Because I've wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened back in seventh grade."

I was literally _thisclose_ to dropping to the ground on my knees and begging her to let me explain. Massie's stunning features softened from its harsh stone-set mask. I bit my lower lip to keep from grinning like an idiot and ruining what was probably my last chance. I turned on my charm to the maximum- puppy-dog eyes that melted every girl's heart (well, except for Massie) and an adorable pout. Not even Massie Block could possibly be immune to my charms. Suddenly, Massie's eyes turned cold faster than you could say "freeze". Her glossy lips that I had once kissed hardened into a thin firm line, and her glowing amber eyes narrowed into cat-like slits and burned with hate. This was NOT good. She turned her head away from me and yanked her hand away from mine; all while kicking me out onto the cold cement and slamming the door tightly simultaneously. Man, for a prissy girl, she was really strong. But I was still grasping onto her wrist when she pulled away from me, and a charm off of her infamous gold charm bracelet came off into my palm. I turned it around and examined it closely. It was her crown with the diamonds on it. Her favorite charm. I was about to hop into my car and chase after her to give it back, but then I realized that I could use this as an excuse to talk to Massie again. Josh and Cam watched the whole thing from the Benz. Great, just great.

_**Massie's POV**_

I froze when Derrick said those words. I wanted to believe that he was sorry, but I knew his player reputation and was not going to fall through his thick web of lies. He couldn't possibly be sorry, not after all these years. The last time I saw him, we had exchanged a few angry words. But some memories are better left forgotten. This one definitely counted. But I couldn't help but wonder if there was actually a tiny grain of truth in his words. Suddenly, Emma shrieked. Alicia quickly dialed 911 on her iPhone, her thumb hovering over the call icon. I bolted up.

"Leesh! Why on earth would you call the bloody cops?"

"I heard Emma screaming." She stated matter-of-factly, like she was ready to dial 911 every time somebody screamed. I turned on Emma, who was staring; unblinking at my signature gold Tiffany charm bracelet.

"Emma! What the hell?!"

"Mass! Your charm bracelet! The crown is-"

"MISSING!" Alicia yelled.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd."

I frantically dug around in my white MJ tote. Maybe the charm had dropped in my bag, or maybe it was still at Dylan's… Issac was just about to pull off of Sycamore when I screamed. Issac jumped and whipped around.

"Miss Block! What's wrong?"

"My crown charm! It's gone!"

"Your point is…"

"Maybe it's at Dylan's!"

"Fine, we'll turn back, but call your parents first. We're supposed to be home by 6:15." He said, sneaking a peek at his gold Rolex. I glanced at my phone. 6:10. I could still make it. Issac turned the car around and sped back to Dylan's house. The silver Benz was still there. I rolled my eyes and kicked open the door before the limo came to a complete stop. "Massie!" I heard Issac shout after me as I jumped out. "Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder while sprinting up to the door. I pounded on the door furiously.

"Dyl! Dyl! Open up!" Dylan jerked the door open and wildly looked around in a panic.

"What?! What happened?! Are you okay, Mass?!"

"My crown charm is gone! I think it fell off at your house!"

"Ehmagawd! Come on in!"

I slipped past Dylan and frantically searched the carpet, the couch, and the kitchen. No sign of it; not even a glimmer of a diamond. It wasn't here! I mentally rewound the last few minutes. I know I still had it when Derrick was begging with me…Eh. Ma. Gawd. Derrick must have it! I heard the squeal of tires on pavement and dashed to the window just in time to see the Benz peal away with Derrick at the wheel. I hugged Dylan and thanked her before running back to the limo. I hurriedly grabbed my phone from my bag and dialed Derrick's number. (914)-253-7584…it rang, and rang, and rang, and _rang. _I finally got his voicemail. "Hey there, this is Derrick Harrington's voicemail box; leave a message after the beep. _Beep._ "Shit!" I swore loudly, causing Issac to glare at me from the front. I sent an apologetic look at him and returned to my frantic number-punching. I tried 17 times in a row before I gave up.

I slumped in my leather seat will my head in my hands. Alicia rubbed my back slowly while Emma massaged my neck. I breathed deeply in, and out; just like my yogi Astria had taught me. "I'm okay, I'm okay." I reassured Emma and Alicia, who were looking at me worriedly like I was going to spontaneously combust any second now. "Do I look like a Jonas Brother?" I demanded. Alicia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No." Emma replied while applying some gold highlighting powder onto her high cheekbones. "Then why is everyone waiting for me to lose it?!" Alicia giggled while Emma snorted, spraying shiny gold dust all over her lap. "Shit." Emma stared down at her dark-wash denim cutoffs, turquoise Juicy racerback studded tank top, lime green cashmere cardigan with three-quarter bell sleeves, and strappy hot pink leather sandals. That earned us another concerned glare from Issac. Alicia ripped the white-and-gold framed YSL compact out of Emma's hands and slammed the top shut. I blew the shimmery powder off of Emma's lap and onto a white cloth napkin from the napkin holder by the minifridge. Well, most of it anyway. Emma flipped her compact open in one smooth motion and examined her now very glittery ensemble. Emma shrugged and dropped the mirror back into her Louis Vuitton hobo. "The gold dust actually doesn't look too bad."

We all cracked up until our stomachs ached and tears were rolling down our faces. We accidentally collapsed on top of each other when Issac screeched to a stop in the circular driveway of the Block Estate. I had gold powder all over my hair while Alicia was wiping dust off of her nose and forehead. We linked arms again and skipped through the front door, which Inez held open. I enveloped Inez in a bear-hug before continuing into the foyer. My mom was there to greet us; her eyes watery and her arms outstretched. I rushed into my mother's arms and closed my eyes. It had been a long time since I let her hug me. The next thing I knew, Emma was next to me too. _Oh, Emma._

_**Derrick's POV**_

"Epic fail, man." Josh told me as I hopped into the Benz. Cam shook his head, "Seriously, desperate much? And the way she rejected you was awesome!" I glared at him while trying not to start laughing. It was extremely hard to stay mad at my best friends. I smirked slyly as I opened my hand. In my palm lay a single glittering diamond-encrusted gold crown. "I got a souvenir, though."

"Dude, is that-"

"From her charm bracelet?"

"Yep."

"Dude, that's her favorite charm!"

"How would you know, Josh?"

"Stalker much, Josh?"

"I am not a stalker. Alicia told me."

"Yeah, Claire told me too."

"Stalkers."

"Shut up, Harrington. At least we have girlfriends."

"And we didn't dump them in seventh grade so they would hate us for all eternity."

"You dumped Claire at that dumb party too!"

"Oh, yeah. But at least Claire doesn't hate me."

"Well, Claire's a lot more forgiving than Massie."

"True that. She just rejected me and kicked me out of the car and out onto the sidewalk! You seriously think that's forgiving?"

"Point."

We busted out laughing when Josh imitated his girlfriend's signature word. Josh also held up a finger and drew and imaginary number one. Josh suddenly thrusted the keys to the Benz in my hand.

"What the hell, Hotz?"

Cam was looking out the window with a worried expression on his face. I looked out the tinted window as well. Massie was digging around the house looking for her charm. Uh oh. It wouldn't be long until she put two and two together and figured out that I had her charm. "Drive!" Cam commanded. I didn't need to be told twice. I rammed the keys into the ignition and stepped on the gas, hard. Just as Massie whipped towards the window to glare at us, I sped away.

_**Alicia's POV**_

The Block Estate looked exactly as I had remembered it. Well, not really. Only Massie's room had changed. She had ditched the white idea in England; and now her walls were pale teal with purple swirls, and there were still the good old lavender silk Frette sheets on the four-poster. Her new violet velvet couch faced the 240-inch plasma TV, and pristine glass coffee table held a glass vase with an assortment of purple, pink, white, yellow, and blue tulips. Kendra looked a bit more aged, not that I'd ever tell her that. Kendra works harder at staying young harder than Kristen studies before an exam. My red leather Coach watch showed 6:20. "Hey Mass, do you want to go shopping before the mall closes? Marc Jacobs is having a big sale, and MK is cleaning out the shelves." Emma golf-clapped excitedly and began to reach for her black-and-gold embellished velvet Juicy wallet. The girl really liked Juicy, that's for sure. I could even smell the crisp mandarin scent of her Juicy Couture perfume. Massie smiled one of her infamous half-smiles and hefted her calfskin tote onto her shoulder.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**

**OCs are needed! Check out the form in Chapter 5 of Meet the Mini Pretties! Make sure to add which story you would like your character to appear in!**

**Kisses,**

**Anastasia**


	7. Chapter 6

I Promise

Chapter 2

Hey there! As promised, I updated this story. I'll try to update Wave Hello and You Know You Love Me, but I'm kinda busy with testing and all. Thanks for being so patient.

-Anastasia

_**Alicia's POV**_

Massie, Emma, and I had just straggled into the Block estate laden with shopping bags when the chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the spacious foyer. Groaning in pain, we hauled our bounty up to Massie's room. From Massie's newly renovated balcony, I could see a silver Mercedes-Benz parked in the wide circular driveway. That was Derrick's car. _What was he doing here?_ I craned my neck to see the boys emerge from the Benz. I heard Inez greet them, and call for Massie over the intercom. I raced back into Massie's room. Massie was speaking into the intercom with Inez. "Okay, thanks Inez. Be right there."

"Massie! No! It's Derrington and the guys!" Her perfectly waxed eyebrows knit together.

"How do you know?"

"I saw them from the balcony."

"Ohmigod. Desperate much?" Emma piped up while sorting through the silky fabrics in a white paper DKNY bag. Massie shrugged as she held a gray Alexander Wang drop jersey dress up to her lean torso.

"So… Are you just going to leave them there?"

"Sure, why not."

I shrugged, not caring about the drama. Emma pulled a canary-yellow Stella McCartney jumpsuit out of a bag, and I immediately wrinkled my ski-jump nose in disgust. Massie watched me curiously.

"God Leesh, what do you have against Stella?"

"Everything."

"Spill."

"Okay, so I was meeting Stella in a coffee shop in London to discuss my new fashion line, and she said my best design was 'too mainstream'. I got so pissed, I just walked out on her."

Massie snickered into her French-manicured hands. Emma glared at the offending cloth and flung it off the balcony. I began to double over in hysterics at Emma's reaction when I heard unmistakably male voices drifting over the balcony.

"Hey, look! Somebody's been shopping!" Male laughter ensued. Massie, Emma, and I rushed over to the balcony and peered down over the stone railing. Derrick was holding up the discarded Stella, waving it like a flag in a summer gust. Massie's Glossip Girl Vixen-glossed upper lip curled in disgust. She rolled her eyes and glared down at the guys. "What the bloody hell are you lot doing here? Stalker much?" The guys snicker-punched Derrick. Derrick's cheeks took on a rosy red tint, and he extended his hand. In his palm, lay a single, glittering, diamond-encrusted gold crown. Massie's lost charm. I, was shocked. But Massie just smirked at Derrick like she knew he had it all along.

"Hey Block, I got a souvenir!"

"Would you care to return it?"

"In your dreams!"

"Can you please be a little more immature?"

"Nope. If you want it back, you'll have to meet me at Starbucks tomorrow at 9:30 am."

I gasped. Derrick was forcing/tricking Massie into going on a date with him! I glared at Derrick, sending him my best death glare. Massie rolled her amber eyes and looked at me; and then Emma. We mentally debated our options.

_Should I go?_

_Ew, opposite of yes!_

_He's just tricking you to go on a date._

_Can that be any more ah-bvious?_

_Um, no._

_But I need my crown charm!_

_Point!_

Sighing tiredly, Massie leaned over the balcony. Derrick's wide pleading brown irises twinkled with victory as he smirked. Seriously, if you counted the number of times the guy smirked a day, you'd end up with a number near the millions. Massie, looked defeated, bedraggled, and downright exhausted. She looked like she was going to collapse any moment now. But she wore one of her infamous I-am-about-to-take-great-pleasure-in-destroying-yo u half-smiles. I saw the look on her face, and I automatically knew Derrick would not be getting that date. Massie smirked.

"Nah, I'll just get a new crown charm at Tiffany's. It's not like that crown is the only one in the world." Massie said triumphantly. The light that fired up the light behind Derrick's puppy-dog eyes faded quicker than tan lines in the winter.

"Wha-what?!"

Massie rolled her eyes at his utter stupidity. I snickered into my Chanel-polished hand to hold back my laughter. Emma didn't even bother concealing her amusement. She was rolling around on the marble balcony floor laughing so hard that no sound came out; clapping like a retarded seal. The sight made me crack up as well, and finally, my muffled laughter turned into full-on hysterics; tears rolling down my flushed cheeks. Thank God for waterproof makeup. Otherwise, my face would've practically melted.

"It's all very simple. I'm not going on that date with you, not now; not _ever."_ Us girls were laughing non-stop while clutching our toned stomachs while the guys stood on the grass motionlessly stoic. Derrick's brown eyes widened with hurt and then narrowed. A sly grin twitched on his naturally red lips, and I knew he wasn't going to stop chasing after Massie until he had her.

"You think you'll be able to shake me that easily, Block? I'll chase after you, and I'll never rest until you agree. I'll wait forever."

Massie abruptly stopped laughing. Her brow creased, and confusion replaced triumph in her fierce glowing amber eyes.

"You really meant that?"

"Yes."

"Every word of it."

"I don't believe a word of it."

"Massie! Come on! Give me one more chance! I really do love you!"

Massie rolled her eyes and glared an angry death-look at Derrick. Her eyes were stone-hard and cold as ice. When she spoke, I could feel the temperature dropping below zero.

"Derrick, if you really loved me, you would have never left me."

Before he could protest or shout more about his undying love for Massie, Massie stormed back into her spacious bedroom and shut the glass-paned French doors leading out to her balcony. Massie immediately kicked off her yellow cork wedges and flopped onto her fluffy duvet-covered king-size four-poster. "Omigod." Massie slapped her palm to her zit-free forehead. Emma was changing into impossibly-soft-looking chocolate brown suede miniskirt, a pair of white open-toed Manolos with a rainbow of rhinestones encrusted around the open-toe part, and a gold-and-silver Chanel halter top. Massie suddenly bolted up from her bed and turned to face me. "Leesh, do you really think he loves me?" I gave her a skeptical look.

"Mass, please do nawt tell me you're thinking of taking him back."

"But, Leesh, he was my first love. I can't just forget about him. Especially with him trailing me like a sick dog." I frowned in sympathy. I understood. It was hard to say no to your first love. After I dumped Josh for cheating on me with Olivia Ryan in high school, Josh chased after me like I was the last Prada clutch at the mall on prom night. He appeared at my bedroom window, shimmying up the leafy tree that grew outside of my window with a bouquet of roses clutched in his teeth. At first I rejected him; slamming the window shut, pushing him off the tree. Stuff like that. But after a time of holding a grudge, I was beginning to weaken. A girl would only say no to her first love so many times.

"Let him pursue you for a while. If he loses interest quickly because he has to work to win you, ditch him faster than a pair of heels with dog poo. But if he keeps on trying and won't stop, take him back. Trust me, you'll eventually give in."

Massie raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows, silently asking how I knew all of this. I smiled inwardly.

"That happened with me and Josh."

"Ah."

This was what I loved about being with Massie. She understood me completely, no other words needed.

* * *

**Any suggestions? Any OCs?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Anastasia**


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, I admit. Not my best chapter yet. I apologize in advance for the really really really crappy chapter. So what story should I update next? Wave Hello, You Know You Love Me, Meet the Mini Pretties, Can't Touch This, or I Promise? Or should I do another one-shot? Hope you like this!

-A

_**Derrick's POV**_

Cam and Josh both looked at me.

"You didn't expect her to reject you AGAIN did you?"

"No."

"Dude, you actually expected the Massie Block to take you back after you dumped her?"

"Guys, we already had this whole "Massie is a lot less forgiving than Claire or Alicia" argument seconds before we got here."

"True."

"So what now?"

"Are you still going to chase after her?"

"I guess."

"Take it from me; if you keep chasing after her, she'll eventually say yes. Same thing happened with me and Alicia after I cheated on her with Olivia."

"Wait- you cheated on Alicia with Olivia?!"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I just had a strange case of dejahoe."

"Don't you mean dejavu?

"No, dejahoe: the feeling of having met/cheated on my girlfriend with that hoe before."

"Well, Derrick's the only one who hasn't cheated on whoever he's dating with Olivia."

"Single and proud of it!"

"Oh, shut up Derrick. We all know you hate being single."

"Yeah, you're an open book."

"Are you going to Starbucks tomorrow?"

"Cam, are you sure you're okay?"

"What?!"

"Why would Derrick go to Starbucks when Massie just rejected him?"

"Hello? Still here, guys."

"Hey Josh, what happened to the whole "be persistent and she'll take you back" thing?"

"Your choice, man."

"I'm going. I guess I just want to see if she gave in."

"Ha, in your dreams."

"Who knows? I'm not the only person who changed in the years apart."

"True. Massie could've changed. For all we know, Massie could be confessing to Alicia and Emma that she loves you and wants you back."

"That was a great joke, Cam. Please don't tell it again."

After that, I sighed and just went back to the car. Before I pulled out of the circular driveway, I still craned my neck to see if Massie was there. She was. She was watching us, watching me go. Could it be possible that she did change? That she would want me back? Only one way to find out.

_**Massie's POV**_

I watched as he left. I watched as I let him go. Something dark and lonely echoed inside of me, reminding me that there was a hollow space inside of me only someone special could fill. Was that person Derrick? I decided to go to Starbucks tomorrow, just to see if he'd be there. I had to know if he was willing to wait for me. You know, the "willing to wait for you forever" feeling that a ton of songs are written about. Am I being confusing. I walked back through the French doors and collapsed on the chaise. Emma was trying on a Carribean blue BCBG silk tunic embellished with sequins and tiny glass beads strung with Lurex. The shirt complimented the metallic grey skinny jeans she was also wearing, and her bronze and black accented Christian Louboutins added an extra splash of fabulous to the outfit. The sunlight filtered in from the billowing lavender silk curtains, making Emma's shirt glitter. Alicia, on the other hand, was busy weeding everything Stella McCartney from our shopping bags. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her, just as she flung a white denim jacket over her shoulder. I snatched the striped nautical sweaterdress she was holding from her manicured fingers and shoved it back in the bags.

"What the hell Mass?!"

"I should be asking you that question. Look, Leesh, I know you've got a grudge against Stella McCartney, but that doesn't mean you have to throw all of her clothes out. I mean, you have absolutely no Stella in your bag, but you're still tossing Stellas from me and Emma's bags too? Way too overdrive."

Sighing, Alicia threw down the see-through black floral print blouse in her hand and flopped down on the couch in front of the TV. Emma twirled and gave us her best model pose. Watching her intently with the concentration of seasoned fashion judges, Alicia and I observed her outfit.

"9.3. Love the BCBG top, despise the metallic skinny jeans, double heart the Christian Louboutins." Alicia judged. I nodded and pursed my Glossip Girl-coated lips in concentration. "9.1. Heart the top, detest the jeans, okay with the Louboutins." Emma mimed wiping her brow, causing me and Alicia to crack up. Once our giggles subsided, Alicia sat down at my makeup vanity and reglossed her pouty lips with persimmon-pink Stila gloss.

"So Massie, are you going to Starbucks tomorrow?"

"I don't really know."

"Oh come on. The great Massie Block always knows."

"Oh, fine. Yes, I'm going. I just want to see if he's really willing to wait for me."

"And if he's there, are you taking him back?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, come on Mass! Spill!"

"No. If he's there, I'm not taking him back. Just like you with Josh, he has to prove it more than once."

"There's my girl!"

"Alicia- have you ever wanted to follow your heart, but your head is putting up roadblocks?" I immediately regretted leaking the insecurities, but this wasn't middle school. There was no more backstabbing, no more revenge, no more plotting. Just friends and peace and quiet.

"That's an interesting way to put it..."

"Leesh. Please."

"Well, I'd see if following my heart really made more sense, then I'd hurdle the roadblocks and continue on the path my heart is telling me to take."

"Oh God, are you two become a couple of shrinks or what?!" Emma butted in, teetering in hot pink stilettos. Alicia and I locked eyes, and burst into laughter. Now that I think about it, it was a really deep conversation. Wow, maybe I should get a degree in psychology. After all, in my life, I've been exposed to a lot of psychos.

"So, what outfit should I wear tomorrow?"

Emma and Alicia shared a devious look. "Uh, I'm kinda scared now." Laughing, Alicia dragged me to my makeup vanity and grabbed the plugged-in-already curling wand. I reached for my phone and blasted Marina and the Diamonds' "How to Be a Heartbreaker."

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,

But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run

Rule number two, just don't get attached to,

Somebody you could lose

So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you-

Emma dug through my extensive makeup collection sifting through different mascaras, powders, and blushes. While Alicia worked on curling the bottom section of my hair, Emma was dabbing a soft pale pink Nars blush on the apples of my cheeks, and I was coating my already-mascara-covered lashes with another coat of Estee Launder. I applied a soft matte shade of sea green eyeshadow and let Emma blend bronzer into my cheeks while Alicia set down the curling wand and began braiding the top uncurled section of my hair. Once finished, a single braid lay on a bed of curly ringlets, making my hair look amazing.

I was then dragged to my closet, where I tried on countless pairs of shoes, struggled out of dozens of pairs of skinny jeans, and modeled top after top. Finally, we decided on something sweet but classy. A dark midnight blue BCBG silk tank top with a Peter Pan collar cinched at the waist with a wide braided brown leather belt underneath a crisp (much to Alicia's disdain) white-wash denim jacket from Stella McCartney paired with black skinny jeans and white peep-toed three-inch Manolos. It was the perfect outfit. It was classy, fashionable, stylish, cute, amazing, and it just screamed Massie Block.

"So?" I twirled striking a model pose.

"You're a total 10, Mass!"

"OH. MY. GOD. You look amazing! 10!"

We posed for pictures on my iPhone. I struck a pose with my infamous half-smile pasted on my lips, feeling like the queen of the world. I sure looked like it too. I was...indescribable. Derrick was going to drop from shock tomorrow. Just you wait, Westchester; Massie Block is back in town and this time, she's turning up the heat. Crash and burn.


	9. Chapter 8

I Promise: Chapter 8

I thought that this chapter was really bad, but make sure to tell me what you think! Beta-read by the amazing ailes du neige (Clara) and sparkle filled hearts (Rachel). The OC contest for James's ex-girlfriend in Wave Hello is now closed! Good luck to those who entered! I will try try try to update Meet the Mini Pretties and Can't Touch This per requests, but no promises. Ciao!

-A

_**Claire's POV**_

"Annd, action!" There's a stout portly man, his muffin top beach ball stomach, only making his appearance worse, shouts loudly. He stuffs yet another stick of minty fresh gum in his mouth and chomps savagely upon it —the refreshing, yet eye-stinging fragrance of peppermint wafts in the air, carried on the humid breeze. Dressed in khaki short-shorts fastened at the waist with a sensible wide plain belt, resistible stuffy lace-up hiking boots paired with a short stiff starched tan button up and a hunter olive scarf tied around my neck, I looked as though I was ready to hike in the wilderness. From the bulging pockets of my tan vest protruded a package of matches, a red Swiss Army knife, another pocket knife, and a whistle, instead of the typical lip gloss bulges that there had been back home. My hideous camouflaged backpack holds nothing more than a thick rope, water bottles, dried fruit and meats, and canned vegetables —everything, I would need to pretend to survive in the wild. I was beyond over the annoying Australian heat, and the dorky wannabe-survivalist get-up.

"David, I honestly don't think this is the right outfit for a real survivalist. I look like a complete poser!" I complained to the short, fat man. Though he wasn't exactly my favorite person to deal with, David Lennox, the famous director and five-time Emmy winner was definitely worth working with, if this all paid off in the end. David gave me a condescending eye roll, as if he couldn't believe that I was acting so childish and immature —which was most probably the truth. "Claire, dear, you're supposed to be acting," he emphasized, placing down his clipboard and adjusting something in the scene's background. "Yes, I am acting, but isn't the character I'm supposed to portray some independent girl, researching in the wild, instead of a poser from a wannabe survival reality show?" I retorted.

He looked as though he was taking my advice into consideration, though David always had this thinking look on his face while he paced around the studio, as if he was constantly trying to devise new strategies to make better movies. However, it usually seemed to work for him and I hoped that he could make me a more famous star than I already was—after all, the idea of big dreams and shiny stars never lost its original appeal. "Well, I see your point," he murmured, then smiled. "Maybe you could lose the backpack?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've definitely watched Tarzan, and Jane carried a notebook, so I probably should as well," I joked, sarcastically; Disney never lost its appeal, I reminded myself.

At the joke, David chuckled; I winced, looking at his jiggling beach ball stomach—that was an image that did not need to stay in my head. Looking around for a distraction, anything, really, I noticed that David had redirected his attention onto Lindsay, who was perching herself onto a rock, furiously tapping the GPS device. "Lindsay, I'll need a sketchpad with Australian animal and plant sketches and facts compiled immediately!"Lindsay nodded, immediately whipping out her laptop. Claire almost felt bad for her, constantly having to run around, being on beck and call to the whims of the directors at the studio. It almost reminded her of how the Pretty Committee had treated her. She wondered how Massie and Derrick were getting along, before brushing the thought out of her mind, knowing that it was useless when this was much more important. "Claire, darling, so I was thinking—"

_**Kristen's POV**_

I focused on the black and white ball, contrasting sharply against the wet dew-covered grass. Adeline charged at me, her foot already extended for a steal. I sprinted down the field with sweat dripping from my brow, dribbling down the field, twisting and turning and keeping up a fancy footwork to confuse my teammates. As I reach the end of the field, Caroline, the brunette goalie narrows her navy blue eyes in determination. She crouched down in anticipation, her wide arms extended to reach out for the ball. My eyes dart around, shifting- searching for an open place to score. My eyes zeroed in on an unoccupied spot, a mere few inches above the goalie's head.

Here goes nothing. I kick the ball, sending it flying into the net with a clean swish. Though Caroline tried to leap to the left, she abruptly screeched to a halt, and jumps to the right, right after the ball whizzes past her outreached hand, flying into the net and scoring. "Yes!" I shout, as my teammates swarm me, lifting me into the air, but not before Adeline catches her from behind with a sharp squeeze, knocking the breath out of me. "That was amazing, Kris! With you, we're definitely winning the Olympics." I gleefully accepted a congratulating round of high-fives and hugs. Coach Berken appeared behind me, clapping loudly with a broad smile stretching across her tired face, though her green eyes shone with pride as she clapped me on the back. "Nice work, Gregory! We'll go all the way with you this year!" I grin, humbly accepting the praise.

-45 MINUTES LATER IN PRACTICE-

I was crouching near the net, waiting for one of the girls- Clarisse was her name; to take her aim and shoot the ball. Her eyes narrow in a suspicious manner, as she analyzed the position. Finally, Clarisse's foot makes contact with the ball, sharply and swiftly, forcing it into the air with a speed I had thought to be nearly impossible. Then again, Clarisse was one of the team's star forwards —with a mean kick.

The powerful kick delivers the ball, making painful contact with my head. I feel my body crumpling and collapsed onto the cold hard ground. I distantly hear muffled shouts as my vision blurs and the world went black. I wake up groggily to Adeline frantically shaking me and shouting my name. A sharp pain blossomed from my head, causing me to groan once more. I felt like somebody had dumped the Great Wall of China on my head, all in all, not a pleasant feeling. Clarisse shoved Adeline out of the way, her big brown eyes filled with worry. "Kristen, I'm so sorry! I really should have controlled my kicks," She trailed off, blubbering and panicking.

I wince, trying to sit up, and put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Clarisse, I'll be fine. It's okay, I know you've had trouble controlling those kicks of yours, mainly because they're so powerful. I didn't stand a chance." The comforting words brought a wobbly smile to Clarisse's lips. Then, Coach Berken came in to the edge of my fuzzy vision. "Kristen, we'll need to get you into the infirmary." Those muffled musings were muted as my ears dulled, and I blacked out again.

**_Massie's POV_**

For some weird reason, I woke with a slight smile on my face, Was I smiling, because I would see Derrick today? I had been pondering that, the whole of last was peacefully dozing on a pretty pastel pink bag, while Emma was out cold on a silken blue bag, her tresses splayed out across the bag, which was half open, the zipper in a knot. At first, I had refused to have the traditional Friday-night sleepover on a Tuesday —breaking tradition was so unacceptable. However, Alicia had begged me, for hours at length, arguing that this would be the Pretty Committee's first night reunited (as reunited as they could be with Claire in Australia and Kristen in Milan), and there was no reason not to celebrate. We had tried calling Dylan, a weak attempt, but she had turned down the offer for some quiet time spent sobbing in her room, with the newest array of chick flicks and cartons of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, something that didn't exactly scream celebration. I shook my bangs out of my face, checking my phone. 1 NEW TEXT. It was Ella.

**Ella**: Miss u, Mass!

**Massie**: Miss u 2! When can u come over?

**Ella**: Idk. Whenever Mum lets me.

**Massie**: Can u ask?

**Ella**: Sure, but she'll probably say no cuz of college applications

**Massie**: Please?!

**Ella**: Fine but no promises

**Massie**: What colleges r u applying 2?

**Ella**: Oxford, Cambridge, and Edinburgh

**Massie**: Lol nerd

**Ella**: Lol shut up

**Massie**: Jk but u'll probably get into all of them

**Ella**: I wish

**Massie**: Luv u, but gtg

**Ella**: K c ya. Facetime later?

**Massie**: K c ya

When I had decided to check the time, it had already past the appropriate time in which I had woken up the girls; 7:57 in the morning. Oh, shit, I thought to myself—there was no way that I could look drop-dead gorgeous unless I got my lazy butt off this oh-so-comfortable silk cocoon. I shuffle across the ivory sheepskin rugs in my bare powder-blue pedicured feet to Emma. I shake her gently, but all she did in response was throw her goose down pillow over her glossy black head and continued sleeping.I rolled my eyes, but then yelled, "WAKE UP, EMMA!" in her ear. She bolted up, dizzy and unfocused. She rubbed the sleep from her emerald eyes and rubbed her ears. "Ow!" she complained, still hugging her pillow. Beside her, Alicia propped herself up on her elbows and groggily moaned, "Was that really necessary? What time is it anyway?"Grabbing my phone, I say, "It's 8:00. I have an hour to get primped and meet Derrick at Starbucks, and I need you guys to help me, so you'll have to get your lazy butts up." Alicia rolls her eyes, walking into the gold and white tiled bathroom. Meanwhile, Emma decided to just plug her ears and go back to sleep. Sighing, I yanked her pillow out from under her head and smashed her head with it. She bolted up, hands held up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I'm up! God, Mass, you sure are hell bent on meeting Derrick there."

"Ah-greed!" Alicia's voice floated out from the bathroom. I blushed, crimson color rushing up my face. Okay, maybe yelling at them to get up so they could help me get ready for my rendezvous with Derrick was a little desperate. Soon enough, me, Emma, and Alicia emerged from the bathroom fully fresh and fully awake. Okay, not so awake for Emma. As my royal purple curling wand was heating up, I scrolled through the music on my phone and attached my iPhone to my iHome and blasted Miley Cyrus's new song, "We Can't Stop". It was my latest song obsession in my song cycle. Alicia danced out of the bathroom with her hands up in the air, her slender hips swiveling. Emma was waving her hands and shaking her hips, doing a slightly demented version of Beyonce's famous booty shake.

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want_

_We can see who we want_

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere_

_Hands in the air like we don't care_

_Cause we came to have so much fun now_

_Bet somebody here might get some now_

_If you're not ready to go home_

_Can I get a hell no_

_Cause we gonna go all night_

_Till we see the sunlight alright-_

Seconds later, my hair was perfectly and expertly styled, my makeup was flawlessly and professionally applied, and my clothes were trend-setting and stylish. I hopped as I stepped into my white three-inch peep-toed Manolos. I grabbed my tan-and-bronze new Chloe Mathilde shoulder bag. I checked the time again. 8:42. Time to go. "Bye, girls! Wish me luck!" I shouted over my shoulder as I teetered downstairs to where Isaac was waiting with the Hummer. I slid my white Marc Jacobs push-lock sunglasses on and pushed the French doors open.

"There she is!"

"Massie, wait!"

"Over here, Massie!"

"Smile, Miss Block!"

Paparazzi jumped out of the bushes where they had been staking out. How long had they been there? I guess the news that I was back in the States had spread like a juicy bit of gossip. I smiled and angled my arms in such a position where the photographers couldn't catch a shot of my face. I hurried to the limo and slid in, slamming the door behind me forcefully. "Isaac, drop me off at the Westchester. I'm meeting someone at Starbucks." Isaac raised an eyebrow, but sped out of the circular driveway. At Starbucks, I immediately ordered a grande red velvet frappucino from the secret menu. I sat in a down on a white leather armchair and sipped my frappucino and scrolled through Instagram until Derrick arrived. I didn't even notice him sitting directly across from me in the other armchair across the gleaming glass coffee table. He cleared his throat, a grande caramel ribbon crunch frappuccino in hand. I looked up, surprised.

"I didn't think you were going to show up, Block." He grinned.

"Puh-lease. I just want my charm back."

"Oh. Well, here it is." He handed me my gold charm, all its diamonds still intact.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Block, I want to talk."

"About?"

"You know..."

"No, Derrick, I don't know."

"Back in seventh grade."

"What about it?"

"We never really did understand why we broke up."

"I did. You told me I was immature, and then we had a mutual breakup."

"I know, but I was just jealous."

"Jealous? What?! The great Derrick Harrington was jealous?" I said mockingly. I smirked and fake-gasped. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Block, really? Okay, I was just afraid I'd lose you to what's-his-face."

"Well, in the end, you did lose me. Forever."

"Well, I have you now."

"Nope. I'm already gone." With that, I stood and hooked my bag over my left shoulder, stalking out of the cafe. Before, I got to the door, Derrick grabbed my arm.

"Please, Massie! I just want to talk."

"You had your chance, and you blew it. Game over."

"Massie. Please." He begged. I bit my Glossip Girl Vixen-coated bottom lip and sighed.

"Fine. You can talk."

I sat back down.

"Massie, I really did like you. I just thought that you didn't like me anymore, and you were going to dump me for Chris Abeley. Believe it or not, I was... scared."

"Well, I still don't believe it-" I started to say, but Derrick held up his palm. "Just let me finish, Block. I said those things first because I thought you were going to tell me those things, but hey- I'll admit that I was a stupid asshole back then."

"That's right, you were and still are a stupid asshole. But Derrick, I was just setting Chris up with Skye, and then he hit on me. I had to set him and Skye up or my alphaness was doomed. Get it? It's girl stuff."

"So...everything's settled. Well, I'm done. You can go. If you want."

I hesitated, but still stood. That's when a petite, bubbly blonde with golden ringlets and bright Tiffany-blue eyes bounded over to Derrick excitedly.

"Hi Derry!" I winced at the incredibly dumb nickname. Ew. I gave her the once-over, detecting the faint sweet smell of Marc Jacob's Daisy and a sparkly peach off-the-shoulder Alice + Olivia sweater over super straight-legged dark denim paired with light pink espadrilles. A large loopy multi-tiered silver chain necklace surrounded her neck, matching the thin silver hoops in her ears.

"Care to introduce me, Derrick?" I said, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

He blushed. "Block, this is Taylor Kandice Stern, my ex-girlfriend. Taylor, this is Block. Massie Elizabeth Block."

"Hey." I waved warily.

"Oh. My. God. Hi! I can't believe I am meeting THE Massie Block. I love your songs!" She gushed, "I'm a photographer for Vogue, and I was wondering if you'd be able to do an interview and photoshoot with me. We've been trying to get you for an article for ages, but you never responded. And we couldn't book Mario Testino. He's shooting for a Voile shoot. " She continued, switching from bubbly fan to serious businesswoman in less than two seconds.

"I'd love to. Here's my cell, call me when you need me." I said, handing her a royal purple business card.

"Totes!" she responded with a wave bouncing off. Derrick just stood there awkwardly until Taylor flounced off.

"Ex-girlfriend, eh?" Derrick grinned sheepishly and shrugged, a blush still evident on his cheeks.

"Jealous, Block?" I laughed.

"In your dreams! Did you date her after you dated Dylan?" He nodded.

"But I dumped her when I found out that you were..."

"Coming back?"

"Yeah."

"Then that was your loss."

I turned and fast-walked out the door. I managed to make it to the Block Estate without crying. I had to force myself to choke out those words, because I really really wanted to take him back. But he had Taylor. So I can only hold my head high, and be that ice queen who can't feel anything.


End file.
